Always
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: Demain, ils quitteront Hogwarts pour toujours. Mais il leur reste encore aujourd'hui.


**Titre original : **Always

**Auteur:** Shira Lansys

**Traductice : **Hakiru-chan

**NDT : **Je sais, je sais. Je ferais mieux de travailler sur Tony Stark Madness ou Following, mais que voulez-vous, ce petit OS m'a tellement plu que j'ai vraiment eu envie de vous le faire partager. Je tiens d'abord à rappeler que cette histoire appartient corps et âmes à **Shira Lansys **©et que je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice, avec son aimable traduction.

C'est une petite histoire, tendre et nostalgique comme on les aime. Remus et Sirius sont vraiment trop mignons.

Au niveau de la traduction, j'essaye de m'améliorer et de me décoller un peu plus du texte de base pour produire un français plus 'naturel', alors ceux qui l'ont lu en anglais (et je vous le conseille fortement !), ne vous étonnez pas si je fais parfois quelques entorses au texte. Et je vous préviens tout de suite que je garde les noms en anglais (donc vous ne trouverez pas Poudlard mais Hogwarts, par exemple…)

* * *

Le vent fait légèrement bouger les arbres qui délimitent l'entrée de la forêt interdite et son souffle fait onduler l'herbe du terrain de Quidditch à présent désert. C'est étrange qu'il soit déserté, pense Remus, parce que d'habitude, lorsqu'il fait aussi beau, il est complètement envahi par des élèves oisifs, trop heureux de ne pas avoir cours. Il réalise donc, une fois encore, qu'ils sont probablement tous en train de faire leur bagage de dernière-minute.

« C'est bizarre de penser qu'on ne reviendra pas ici » dit Sirius. Ses doigts se mêlent à ceux de Remus, et le loup-garou sait que si des personnes passaient non loin d'eux, ils regarderaient d'un œil étrange ce geste inhabituel. Durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler, Sirius et Remus ont gardé leur relation hors norme secrète. Bien que Sirius se délecte d'ordinaire de 'jeter des pavés dans la mare', il avait respecté les souhaits de Remus et son goût peu prononcé pour ce qu'il appelait du 'théâtre social' (et en particulier lorsqu'il jouait le premier rôle).

Mais, tandis qu'ils descendaient un peu plus tôt les escaliers en pierre de Hogwarts, il avait été pris d'une impulsion soudaine. Une de celle qui pourrait s'accompagner des paroles suivantes : « Qui se soucie de ce qu'on pense ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Je ne les reverrai probablement jamais de toute façon. Si je veux tenir la main de mon petit ami, alors je le fais. » Quand il avait enfoncé sa main dans la poche de Sirius pour y trouver la sienne, le Black avait semblé surpris mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait juste serré sa main en retour, et Remus avait senti son cœur fondre.

« Je sais, » dit lentement Remus, regardant les gradins vides du terrain. « Tellement de souvenirs. »

« Tu te souviens quand on a gagné la coupe de Quidditch l'an dernier ? » dit Sirus, posant sa main libre sur le poteau de but lorsqu'ils passent à côté.

« Tu te souviens quand tu nous as fait perdre la coupe cette année en te faisant expulser de l'équipe ? » La voix de Remus est sèche, presque comme une réprimande.

« Tu dois vraiment remettre ça sur le tapis ? » grogne Sirius. « James le fait déjà bien assez pour deux. »

« Tu as de la chance qu'il te parle encore, » dit Remus, mais il y a comme une pointe de rire dans sa voix qui fait dire à Sirius qu'il est plus amusé qu'énervé par le fait d'avoir perdu la coupe.

« Hé, je _lui_ ai déjà pardonné pour des tas de choses moi, » dit Sirius d'un air indigné.

« Ah ouais ? » Remus lève un sourcil avec éloquence. « Comme quoi ? »

« Comme… » dit Sirius, et Remus peut dire sans problème qu'il recherche désespérément dans sa mémoire un exemple. « Comme le fait d'avoir une petite amie ! »

Remus ne peut s'empêcher de rire. « Je ne savais pas qu'avoir une petite amie était un crime, » dit-il en le taquinant.

« Ca l'est si la fille se trouve être Evans, » dit Sirius. « Sérieusement, elle me déteste ! Et je pensais qu'elle détestait James, aussi. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle te déteste encore maintenant, » dit Remus. « Et je n'ai pas encore exclu l'idée que James a corsé ses boissons avec un philtre d'amour pendant toute l'année. »

« Nous devons trouver un antidote, dans ce cas, » dit Sirius, mi sérieux, mi amusé. « Elle est en train de le détruire ! Il a vraiment étudié pour ses NEWTs **(1)** je te ferai savoir ! »

Remus grimace tandis que Sirius agite ses bras, frappant presque le loup-garou dans ses effets dramatiques. Il sait que Sirius ne se soucie plus vraiment de Lily depuis qu'il a découvert que Lily sait depuis leur troisième année pour le « Petit Problème de Poils » de Remus, il a estimé qu'elle méritait son respect, même s'il ne lui accorde qu'avec réticence. Les choses sont encore un peu compliqués entre eux deux à l'occasion, mais ils s'entendent beaucoup mieux qu'auparavant.

Ils passent sous les tribunes, et l'esprit de Remus se retrouve assailli par une marée de souvenirs. C'est là qu'il a eu son premier baiser avec Gretchen Adams, une Pouffsoufle, plus âgée d'un an. C'est là qu'il a dit à Lily qu'il était homosexuel – la première personne à qui il l'avait dit. Et, bien sûr, il avait passé de nombreux moments ici avec Sirius, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient l'un l'autre, ne faisant rien de plus.

« Tu te souviens de cette farce qu'on a faite l'an dernier ? » dit Sirius tendrement.

En fait, Remus avait oublié, mais il hoche quand même la tête. Finalement, il se souvient de celle dont Sirius est en train de parler ; c'était celle où ils avaient fait léviter toutes les tribunes (sauf celles des professeurs) et les avaient fait balancer dangereusement sur les côtés, essayant de désarçonner tous les spectateurs. Quand les élèves étaient tombés, ils avaient été sauvés d'une mort prématurée par des sortilèges anti-gravité. Tous les élèves d'Hogwarts flottaient donc à quelques mètres du sol. Pour Remus, c'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait autant de sortilèges compliqués à la fois, mais cela restait aussi une de leur meilleure blague jusqu'à ce jour.

« Ouais. » répond Remus. « C'était beaucoup de travail. Mais ça valait vraiment le coup. »

« Les équipes de Quidditch n'étaient pas trop contentes. » Sirius n'a pas du tout l'air contrit à ce propos.

« Au moins, on avait attendu que le match soit fini, » dit Remus. « On aurait pu être plus méchant et le faire avant que le match commence. »

« Ca les aurait vraiment laminé, » dit Sirius en riant.

Ils commencent à se promener autour du lac. « C'est là qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, » dit calmement Remus, en passant à côté d'un des plus gros arbres. « J'ai l'impression que c'était seulement il y a quelque mois. »

« J'sais pas Moony, » dit Sirius en grimaçant. « Etre enchainé par toi… j'ai l'impression que ça fait une décennie. »

Remus le pousse gentiment. « On devrait rendre visite à Hagrid, » dit-il tout à coup. Il aime vraiment évoquer tous ces souvenirs, et la cabane de Hagrid fait partie de ces endroits où ils ont partagé de merveilleux moments.

« Pas maintenant », dit Sirius. « On pourra y aller ce soir avec James et Pete. »

« On pourrait aussi y aller maintenant, » dit Remus. « Après tout, c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on le voit avant un bout de temps. »

« Il fait partie de l'Ordre, non ? » fait remarquer Sirius. « Quand on les rejoindra, on le verra aux réunions. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui rendre visite ? »

« Je veux lui rendre visite ! » proteste Sirius. « C'est juste… pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, je veux qu'on reste tous les deux. C'est peut-être notre dernière chance d'être seuls à Hogwarts, et _pour_ _toujours_. Je ne veux pas te partager. »

Remus sourit et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius. « Tu m'auras pour toi tout seul quand on partira », dit-il en se détachant de lui, mais il abandonne la suggestion de rendre visite à leur grand ami.

« Je t'aurai, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Sirius, heureux, tandis qu'ils marchent dans l'ombre de la Forêt Interdite. « Juste nous deux. Nous deux contre le monde. »

« A se méfier du monde, » dit Remus en riant.

Ils tombent progressivement dans un silence reposant, tout en continuant à marcher et, avant même de s'en rendre compte, ils ont tracé un large cercle et marchent une fois de plus sur les bords du lac. Paresseusement, l'énorme calamar glisse à côté d'eux. Remus ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler de la fois où James l'a convoqué dans l'espoir de prouver qu'il était meilleur que Sirius au charme de convocation. Remus se sent encore coupable pour la détresse dans laquelle semblait être l'animal aquatique, et cela même s'il n'avait pas été vraiment impliqué.

Encore maintenant, il est surpris que James n'ai pas fait de la détention pour ça.

« C'était bien quand même, hein ? » dit finalement Sirius, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Ouais, » dit Remus. « C'était fantastique. Même les trucs moins cool… » Des images lui viennent alors en mémoire : ses transformations, des larmes coulant sur les joues de Sirius et les moments où Remus restait assis pendant que James tourmentait encore Snap. Il bloque toutes ces images. « Même les mauvais moments étaient bien, en quelques sorte. C'est comme s'ils rendaient tout le reste encore plus parfait. Plus entier. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit Sirius.

« Je n'ai jamais… » commence Remus, avant de marquer une pause. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'aurais cette chance, » continue-t-il. « Et même quand je rêvais de Hogwarts quand j'étais petit, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si fantastique. » Sirius semble sur le point d'intervenir, mais Remus continue rapidement. « Et tout ça, c'est grâce à vous, » dit-il. « Toi et James et Pete. Ces sept dernières années ont été les moments les plus extraordinaires de ma vie. Je pense même que si je vis encore une centaine d'années, la période d'Hogwarts restera toujours la meilleure à mes yeux, et c'est grâce à vous. Certaines fois, j'arrivais à oublier ce que j'étais, et je pouvais faire comme si j'étais normal. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses bien imaginer ce que ça signifie pour moi, mais ça signifie beaucoup. Alors merci. »

Il entend sa voix se briser et arrêt de parler. Sirius ne semble pas savoir quoi dire, alors Remus le soulage de la nécessité de répondre en l'embrassant. « Je t'aime, » dit-il à Sirius. « Je t'aimerai toujours. Peu importe ce qui arrivera. »

« Pareil, » dit Sirius et c'est tellement typique de Sirius qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de glousser.

« Pour te répondre, Remus, » dit finalement Sirius. « Nous n'aurions pas été les Maraudeurs sans toi, et je ne sais pas si je voudrais en faire partie si tu n'étais là. Et je ne suis pas sûr que les sept dernières années de ma vie soient les meilleures – qui sait, peut-être qu'elles le seront – mais, en tout cas, je sais que cette dernière année que j'ai passé avec toi sera toujours mon année favorite, peu importe les suivantes. »

Remus ne trouve rien à redire à ce discours alors il ne dit rien du tout. Il choisit une pierre et essaye de faire des ricochets sur l'eau comme James. Un 'plouf' se fait entendre et elle coule bientôt comme… eh bien, comme une pierre. Ca ne fait rien le moment est trop parfait pour qu'une stupide pierre le gâche.

« James et Peter ont dû finir leur valise maintenant, » dit-il finalement. « On devrait aller vérifier. »

« Oh, c'est bon, » dit Sirius. « Restons ici pour toujours. »

« Vraiment ? Et manquer le diner ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Mais quelques secondes plus tard, l'estomac de Sirius le trahit en gargouillant bruyamment.

Remus rit. « Si tu le dis. Mais moi j'ai faim, alors rentrons avant que le soleil ne se couche et qu'on ne voit plus où mettre les pieds. »

« Je ne veux pas. » Sirius fait la moue. « Je veux rester avec toi. »

« Je serai encore là, idiot, » dit Remus, amusé par l'attitude de Sirius. « Je serai toujours là. »

« Toujours ? »

« Toujours. »

* * *

**(1)** : **Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test** est l'équivalent anglais des A.S.P. (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) que passent les élèves d'Hogwarts en 7ème année.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'oubliez pas, une review, ça vous prend 1 minute à tout casser, mais ça égaye complètement mes journées ! : )

Hakiru.


End file.
